Megaman ZX: Rock on!
by AlexRyder7
Summary: First fanfic of mine. A bit of comedy, some pointless things maybe, and some things about megaman games that are true.
1. Mission 1: Save Wavecity!

_**Chapter 1**_

There is a story tells us about a young boy the age of sixteen that happens in a world. In the world of his, he has to protect it from many threats that he came across. In the legends, they foretold that the chosen one will save the world. Supposedly the legend says the hero is kind, bright, and selfless. But the new chosen one was a bit of a dark one.

His appearance was quite… appalling. He had silver hair, a sleeveless black sweatshirt and long baggy red and black pants. Also his skin was tan and this young one was a bit of a stubborn and dark type who believes that if you think that something is impossible, you won't know it until you try. This young one named Hiyu lived in a small home on his own in a city.

This guy had a dark past; at the age of five, he lost his father in an accident. He blamed himself for the incident. As for his mother, she lived up till he was ten. Her death crushed the boy's heart. She died in a maverick attack in an amusement park. The only mementos he had been from his mother that was a Nintendo Dual Screen and his fathers arm gear. During that day, he tried forgetting it. It has been about one month now and Hiyu seems to be making some progress living on his own.

As his current life style, he lived alone, worked with others with charity, goes to a high school. And is current working for the Giro Express for an living.

During one night he had a nightmare, it was about his mother and father, he saw himself as a child and he was running towards them but after he took a few steps, they just disappear from a mysterious flash and he was there just sitting down sobbing. He tossed and turned during that night but in the next day… he heard a voice from the DS and his gadget on his right wrist started glowing. He had a blank expression written all over his face wondering what was going on. During that night, his life changed into a living adventure.

After that day, when he had a day off, Hiyu was sitting in his room playing his DS until he turned on the television set of his and saw that there was an attack on humans by strange robots. The boy blinked and watched the news more as he soon discovered that those robots… were from the video game called Rockman Zx. He shrugged and just sat back and continued playing his DS until two strange metal-like objects from the DS screens hits Hiyu's forehead and he just falls back from the impact.

"What the hell was that…?" asked Hiyu stood up while rubbing his head. The two metals floated right in front of his eyes. When he saw this happening, Hiyu thought he was dreaming until he heard screaming outside then got up and saw the news.

"We have robots attacking the central area of Waveroad! Current Residence should immediately evacuate the area!" the female reporter suggested with extreme fright then she yelled and there was static on the television and it just turned off. Then Hiyu heard voices in his head and he just flinched a couple of times "Who are you guys!?" The boy asked a bit curiously. _We are Biometal Z and X… and we need you to help those people…_ the red floating metal replied calmly.

Hiyu saw the news and nodded quickly "Why should I help you?" The blue and red biometals just sweat dropped. _How about life filled with adventure?_ the red metal asked. "Hm… maybe… but I still don't see the reason **why **I should do that?" _Uh… saving your own home world?_ added the blue floating metal. The boy shrugged and replied "Uh…huh… I still don't know what's in it for me. " The red glowing biometal _You get powers that you might like._ said the floating red biometal irritated. This caught Hiyu's attention then continued asking questions.

"So… If I decide to help these people, you will give me power to do that?" Hiyu asked. The two metals sighed but nodded somehow. The boy got up then smiled "Ok… May I ask who the maniacal idiot who wants to have world domination is?" Hiyu asked. _Err… How did you know that someone maniacal wants to have world domination?_ Model X asked. "There is usually a so called evil maniacal moron who wants to take over the world in video games so yeah…" Hiyu pointed out. The two metals sighed then started speaking to each other. _Why do people like him are existing?_ Biometal Z mentally asked Model X. _Blah, We need this guy, it's either him or the crazy mental chick next door!_ Model X replied mentally. The two just sweatdropped then returned their gaze on Hiyu. "So… Who is it now…?" the boy smirked.

_Well, we are not entirely sure… This villain seems to be acting with minions… in different worlds._ Model Z explained. Hiyu sighed with irritation "Damn it… why minions? Why do they always hire those retarded bastards…? Ok carry on…" the boy said. Model X continued from Model Z's explanation _So we need someone who is willing to lend a hand to stop this force._

The boy sat down on his bed and started thinking into his deep thoughts. The two biometals just sweatdropped then Model X asked _So…then… are you going to help the world…? _Then Hiyu smiled then got up and turned his attention to the floating biometals. "Ok… I will take on this mission. I have nothing else to do here anyway. So sure why not?" answered Hiyu filled with excitement.

_What about your daily life? You must have school, homework, or work to do. You can't just simply do that…_ Model Z told to the boy. "Screw those things for now! It can wait till later!" Hiyu answered trying to ignore anything that involves work.

The two metals laughed slightly then Hiyu's arm gear glowed after the two biometals gave a new power to Hiyu. His arm gear turned into a stylish red and blue color. The boy had a blank expression on his face then looked at the two metals. _All you have to do is say Rock On…_ Red said. _And you will gain your strength from our power._ Model X added and the two biometal disappeared back into the DS and Hiyu smiled. The DS fused into the arm gear of his and he just shrugged.

"Rock on….? Meh... I will go with the script this time. It better not make me look like a jackass in front of people though. Time for me to shine!" Hiyu throws his right fist into the air energetically. Then he blinked with confusion and remembered one last question but was too late. He cursed under his breath. "Damn… I should have asked if there is an easy way to get to the city…"

"Ok, if I remember correctly I have to say Rock On…That shouldn't be hard." Hiyu muttered under his breath. Then a huge explosion was heard and his home was shaking from the after shocks. "Ok I need to use the power that they gave me and fast!" Hiyu said while dashing toward the open window in his room. When he jumped through he yelled out "**Rock On**!"

Hiyu let out a battle cry before he was transforming. He could feel all the energy from the power that the two biometal's gave him. When the energy was flowing around his body blue armor covered his body, legs, head, and his arms. The forehead of his helmet had a red crystal imbedded in there. When the transformation was done, he had a arm cannon for his right hand and he can go back to his right hand anytime he wanted too. In midair he looked at himself and laughed.

"So this is the power of the biometal! My body is flowing with energy… Rockman power…! Ok that doesn't mix very well…" Hiyu muttered as he landed on the cemented grounds making it crack under his feet. He laughed nervously at this then started dashing towards Waveroad City the central area where you can see flames dancing around on the buildings and huge explosions.

"Damn! C'mon! I have to get there faster!" Hiyu then blinked and saw himself glowing then he teleported into a thin beam of energy then appeared in the area where he was heading towards. "I didn't know I could do that!" The young one exclaimed with surprise. _Of course you can do that genius! You're Rockman Model X! _Biometal Model X exclaimed while Hiyu just jumped by surprise then lands again.

"So… I can teleport…. Awesomesauce!" Hiyu jumped to the sky then a beam energy shot missed him by an inch. He turned his head toward the direction where the attack went and saw a huge an explosion after the attack impacted on the building.

"What was that!?" Hiyu exclaimed while his eyes went bugged eye like anime characters get surprised. _That's the enemy you have to fight is pseudoroid Hurricane, Wielder of Model H. _Model Z answered. The skies turned dark, the thunder roared in the city, and the lightning's flashes illuminated the city as the fire doused out by the heavy rain. The young one looked around trying to find his opponent but couldn't find his opponent. When lightning struck once more again a shadow appeared over Hiyu. When the lightning flash was over Hiyu turned around quickly and saw his opponent. This robot was yellow around its body and was standing. Face of a bird and was high enough to measure up with an ostrich.

The boy just jumped back a few times to get in a distance from his opponent. He aimed his arm cannon towards the bird-like robot. His body was shaking from fear wondering how his opponent got behind him the quickly. "Gwahaha! Shaken up by my appearance little boy?" the wind pseudoroid asked. Hiyu laughed then shook his head "No… I am shaking because how funny you look bucket of bolts!" Hiyu yelled over to the so called robot. The pseudoroid lifted its metal talons and pointed arm toward Hiyu "You will die by me and I will take your biometals!" screeched the robotic bird.

"What the hell…? I'm fighting against a robot for the first time….? Awesome! Get ready to go down bird-brain!" Hiyu yelled with confidence while the mechanical like bird just screeched. The first move was made by the swift bird robot. He jumped into the sky where Hiyu lost his sight of him when the lightning flashed again into his eyes blinding him. When he regained his sight, he turned his head left, right, and up. When another flash of lightning struck, the light showed the shadow of the maverick diving toward Hiyu at a high speed. He managed to dodge barely to the side by somersaulting and shot quick one plasma attack and it just deflected from the robots body. "What the…?" Hiyu muttered while he sweatdropped including his opponent. "Is this some sort of joke…?" squawked the psuedoroid in confusion. Then the bird psuedoroid blasted Hiyu with bursts of lightning and he just flew across the sky and slammed into a building. The sound from the crash was loud, considering that the boy who crashed against the building was knocked down. After the building was on the ground in pieces, Hiyu shook his head and got up patting himself from the dust that was all over him.

"Jeez… What happen back there…? I hit him but… It didn't affect him at all." muttered Hiyu under his breath. _That's because you didn't use a good charged shot to even damage him. You simply rushed into the battle without even knowing your potentials and weaknesses_. answered Model X.

"Blah… Ok how do I bide my energy from my arm cannon?" asked Hiyu. _First off just focus you energy into your arm cannon then you should feel the power in your weapon._ Model Z explained. While Hiyu was learning how to fight with his new abilities he almost got hit by an energy wave. "Damn that bird is quick!" moaned the boy with irritation. _Kid, charge up your arm cannon now_! commanded Model Z. The boy nodded quickly and energy started compounding into the arm cannon while the pseudoroid dashed toward him quickly. _Hurry and dodge!_ Model X yelled at Hiyu but he simply refused and kept letting his energy compound into his weapon "I will beat him with one strike! As soon the robot was up-close in his face he swiftly lifted his buster up to his opponent's face and blasted a huge energy beam from his arm cannon. The enemy simply screeched after that the attack, but Hurricane was just nicked on its torso and flew back then landed back far away from Hiyu. Its damage from the blast from the arm cannon was a bit effective but didn't kill him in one shot as the boy wanted too. Sparks were flying out its injury, even though it had no blood, it still unfortunately had somehow obtained… emotions.

"How the hell did I get defeated by a human!?" Hurricane squawked with anger. Hiyu groaned after he heard that stupid question. "Why must you underestimate people who you think that may be weak?" asked the boy. The bird-like robot shrugged and the boy slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Ok, just go away before I freaking kill you!" demanded the human. The maverick just screeched then with another flash of lightning he was gone including the thunderstorm. Hiyu sighed with relief then heard police officers and gun clicking right in front of him. "Gah… shimata… uh… guys… Any suggestions?" the teen asked nervously. The two just stood silent and this drove Hiyu mad. "Damn it! Screw it!" When Hiyu pointed his arm cannon at the officers they just coward in fear and hid behind the vehicles using them as shields. A vein popped out from Hiyu's forehead from anger but kept in his emotions then aimed down then shot the city ground causing a bit of smoky explosion. When the smoke dispersed, the person that the officers were after was gone. When they ordered a search party to find the robot, Hiyu was in a alley hiding in human form laughing his head off when they didn't know it was him. "This was fun mission of sorts… I guess I am the new hero of this town… I don't like hero business much but the hell with it." Muttered Hiyu. The two biometals sighed with relief then both of thought in their thoughts _Phew… no crazy chick that lives next door to Hiyu._

The young adventurer started dashing right back home for a good nights rest. "Ok guy's since I have these powers now… Does that mean I have to be on guard wherever I am?" asked Hiyu. The Biometals just sighed and answered the question. _Yes._ The teenager laughed and just dashed home "This is gonna be interesting." Hiyu said after there was a blackout from the screen.

Stage Manager: Crap… Hyu is gonna kill me…  
Hyu: Kill you? You mean massacre you! Im going to fire you first… you know what… I will let one of my friends maniacal characters deal with you…

Stage Manager: EGAD! NO I QUIT! *runs out*

Hyu: That works… *snaps fingers and new stage manager comes in trembling*

Hiyu: I don't like this guy… *knocks the new manager unconscious with a fist to the face*

Hyu: Why did you do that?

Hiyu: I don't know… It was just something about that mustache …

Hyu: The mustache…? You freaking retard!

Hiyu: Don't hate!

Hyu: Ok let's let our readers review the damn story already!

Hiyu: Ok ok… our arguing is pointless anyway.

Hyu & Hiyu: See ya guys next time. *waves*

New Stage Manager: *groans then gets kicked by Hiyu then whole place blacks out*

Hyu: Damn budget cuts!

Hiyu: I dont like the script! Who wrote this!?

Hyu:*points to monkey* Why do you think I hate these budget cuts?

Hiyu: .... I am going to kill that monkey later...


	2. Mission 2: The Giro Express!

**Chapter 2**

Narrator: As the last chapter of Megaman ZX: Rock On! Hiyu the lone wolf encountered two strange metals which they called themselves, biometals. They were beg- *record scratch*

Model Z: Hold it! Begging!? Get you facts straight, you deep voice ass-

Model X: *Model X floats into the scene*Now, now Model Z. Calm down. There is no need to-*interrupted by Model Z*

Model Z: This deep voice bastard said we begged Hiyu to freaking save the world.

Model X: *takes it in slowly then its mind cracks* Oh really…?

Hiyu & Hyu: *enter the scene*

Hyu: What the hell is going on here!? I have a story to tell and I see none of you guys on the stage besides my OC! Well… I brought him along to help me to find you guys.

Narrator: These imbeciles- *interrupted by Hiyu and Hyu*

Hiyu & Hyu: Did you just use the term imbecile?

Narrator: Uh… Err… Yes. *crickets started chirping in the background but then*

Hiyu: Stupid damn crickets shut up! *crickets clam up*

Model Z and X: Hiyu, may you help give us a hand to kick this narrator's ass? *Narrator can be seen trying to sneak away*

Hiyu: Sure. *merges with model X then in the background screaming and senseless ownage can be heard in the background while Hiyu and the models laughed maniacally*

Hyu: Anyhow… Let's get on with the next chapter! *blood splashes onto Hyu's clothes* Grr… I hate this job sometimes.

*Chapter begins*

In the early dawn of morning, the hero Hiyu, chosen by the biometals Model Z and X is practically sleeping quietly with the loud crashing noises from his next door neighbor. When he finally woke up from his sleep he glared out of his window pissed off from the noises of the neighbor of his. Hiyu just groaned and rubbed his eyes trying to get his pupils focused better around the environment. When he got a better view around in his room he looked at the clock and saw it past seven thirty.

"Oh freaking hell! I am going to be late for work!" Hiyu yelled with worry. He was running back and forth putting on his uniform and headset.

(What's the rush kid?) asked Model Z from Hiyu's arm gear.

"Work! Giro is really gonna kill me!" answered Hiyu while pulling onto his sleeves from his shirt then ran to the table and grabbed his arm gear. "Ok, Hyu still hasn't told me the name of my arm gear! It is getting annoying that it's being called an arm gear constantly!" Hiyu complained feeling more stressed out.

Hyu just sat in a chair in a blank background sipping tea then stopped and sighed. "Ok, the name of the arm gear is… Creature Chrysalis or abbreviated C.C." answered Hyu.

Hiyu rolled his eyes and ran out quickly through his door. He hopped onto a black motorcycle that he uses to get to work.

(You had a motorcycle… Why didn't you use it!?) asked Model Z with irritation.

"Like hell I am going to risk my motorcycle that I borrowed and use it to get to a fight with some crazy bird robot for it to get it fried." Replied Hiyu a bit rudely while he revved up his motorcycle. The two models just deeply sighed and remained silent.

The young one just smirked from the silence of the two biometals and just pulled on the gas and swiftly drove through the empty streets. As Hiyu was driving he looked over the streets and city that it was just empty. Not a single living person or anyone was on the streets or in homes.

"Something is up…" the boy muttered under his breath. After he reached to his destination, Hiyu was in a garage with his vehicle sighing. He leapt off his bike then looked around to see if his boss was around. Hiyu sighed with relief then started tip toeing outside of the garage until a shadow appeared over him. When he turned to whoever cast the shadow over him was his boss, Giro. It seems his face was all red and he was ready to yell at Hiyu with much anger.

"Hiyu you moron! We need to do a really important transport to our important client!" Giro yelled at the top of his lungs while Hiyu just puts on his headsets over his ears to lessen the volume.

"Ok, Ok! Quit yelling at me and let's get our job done!" exclaimed Hiyu. Then Giro grabbed Hiyu by his jacket and dragged him back to the garage.

"Enough chit-chat! We have a package to take to our important client!" Giro said in a impatient tone. Hiyu just sighed while he was dragged to the garage and was thrown onto of his motorcycle seat.

"Damn it Giro! I can walk on my own you know!" complained Hiyu while he starts up the engine.

"Shut up and just drive. Here, you hold onto the package." Giro ordered and threw a package to Hiyu and he catches it.

Then Giro revved up his engine and the two drove out of the garage quickly while you can hear the screeches on the floor that they were burning rubber on the floor and headed out to the meeting area.

"Hey Giro! Where is the rendezvous point?" Hiyu yelled due to the loud engines.

"It's in Area B!" answered Giro while his yellow hair got in the way in his face while Hiyu snickered.

"Shut up you. I don't know why your hair doesn't get in you way." Giro said while the boy continued to laugh. While the two were riding, a odd figure that was shaped of a monkey human sized.

"Master, they are heading near the points of Area A and B. Permission to send machaniloids to attack them?" asked the monkey figure.

"You may… but make sure to capture the targets, the boy and the package!" order a deep voice. The shadow just laughed loud as a monkey. As meanwhile, near Area B, the two transporters almost arrived to their destination the two just sneezed and blinked.

"Someone must be talking about us Giro." Hiyu suggested while the two sneezed again.

"Maybe…" Giro nodded in an agreeing manner. When the two drove faster towards the destination and arrived in it, they waited for their client to get there.

"Hm... Giro, did the client told you what's inside that package?" asked Hiyu with curiosity. Giro shook his head and Hiyu just frowned.

"They haven't told me what's inside of the package that you're holding. It's probably for the best if we don't know what it is though." Giro said in a good manner. Hiyu just shrugged then looked to the skies.

"Ok… whatever you say Giro…" replied Hiyu a bit broadly. As the two waited, they heard gunshots and their motorcycles were hit.

"Damn! How the mechaniliods got a hold of our meeting place with our client!?" asked Giro with surprise. The two ducked behind their vehicles and used them as shields.

"Giro! We have to get out of here! We have to transport our package safely to them!" Hiyu muttered to Giro. They both nodded then Giro sighed.

"But how are we going to get through them…?" asked Giro.

"Leave that to me…" replied Hiyu. The boy got on his damaged motorcycle and revved it up quickly and drove quickly toward the robots. In return, the response of the robots they shot at Hiyu then he just leapt out of the motorized bike of his and let it crashed against them and the bike blew up along with the robots.

"Too easy, piece of cake!" Hiyu puts a thumb up after he said that. Giro just rolled his eyes and just ran to Hiyu.

"Show off! Let's get out of here before reinforcements come along." Giro said with a sigh. The boy nodded and the two transporters started running for it until a purple monkey of a size of a human jumped in front of them.

"Ki! Ki! Ki! Hand over the package and the boy!" said the purple figure. The two just gawked at the monkey robot and started laughing.

"A monkey!? You got to be kidding me! This is rich!" Hiyu laughed full heartedly. Giro stopped laughing then made a serious expression across his face.

"Ok… Hiyu get serious now… This is our opponent and we should… pff…. HA, HA, HA!" Giro laughed more than Hiyu that he barely could breathe. The purple monkey just sweatdropped and a vein popped out of his forehead and started jumping up and down.

"Ki! Ki! Ki! No one mocks the great pseudoroid, Pupuril!" squeaked the monkey purple monkey. But unfortunately the two continued laughing at him. He got more irritated and started throwing black orbs at the two and they just jumped back.

"Ohh… What's that suppose to do…" before Hiyu was able to finish his question a black energy pool was opened and started damaging the floor and the two transporters blinked.

"Wow… This monkey has some fight in him…" muttered Giro with a tone of surprise. The boy shrugged and looked at Pupuril with a bit of a glare.

"Ok… Giro, we need to make a outrageously stupid plan to trick this idiot." Hiyu whispered to Giro and he nodded in agreement. The two huddled up and started planning for their highly ridiculously idiotic plan which was awesome.

"Ki! Ki! Quit ignoring me!" Pupiril angrily jumped around more. After a few minutes the two just stood by each other then grinned evilly.

"You're going to be severely massacred." Hiyu said with a happy tone. Giro just simply gave a glare and the two started creeping toward the purple monkey.

"Ki! What's with you guys and that odd look on your faces!?" exclaimed Pupiril with nervousness. The two crept more closely to Pupiril then the monkey just got more scared then leapt away from the two. That's when Giro threw a grenade out of nowhere and it blew up in front of Pupiril and he was all black from the smoke. The robotic monkey threw fits of rage and looked at the area where the two transporters were but somehow they were gone.

"Ki! Where the hell did those humans go!?" Pupiril screeched as he searched for the two humans. The two transporters appeared behind Pupiril then they just smack Pupril behind his head with a frying and he knocks out.

"Wow… and he's supposed to be a pseudoroid?" Hiyu asked to the two biometals. They simply sweatdropped and looked at the Pupiril.

(He's the wielder of Model P… This is just sad… he has the power of the shadows that can own all but yet he lost.) Model Z said in disappointment.

(All that awesomeness gone to waste… What a shame…) Model X said in agreement.

"Well, whatever… Let's just leave it here… I think I knock its circuits loose…" Hiyu said. That's when a giant airship lands in front of the two transporters and they just glow with a weird light and disappeared in thin air. Then the airship took off to the sky while leaving the monkey pseudoroid on the ground knocked out. Then the whole scene goes black and credits hit.

Hyu: Ok thanks for reading this fan-fic everyone!

Hiyu: Ok, that monkey disgraced the omnipotent powers of the shadows!

Hyu: I know… that was disgraceful…. Getting knocked out by a frying pan… who would've thought of this…?

Hiyu: You're the one who writes the script!

Hyu: Yeah… true enough…

Hiyu: Ok, read and review please!

Hyu: Hey that's my line you bastard!

Hiyu: Too bad! I stole it!

Hyu: Oh well… Anyhow later all! Until next chapter! *Hiyu and Hyu waves*


End file.
